


The Fosterling

by CrystalNavy



Series: A Tale of Two Friends (And One Dark Lord) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Some unexpected guests arrive in Doriath.





	The Fosterling

The forest was quiet today. Too quiet. Beleg walked carefully and quietly. He was on high alert for any possible dangers that might appear. He looked backwards, at Mablung, who was trailing behind him. 

"This is an ordinary patrol." Mablung said "I doubt that anything dangerous would be here. Nothing and no-one with evil in their hearts could bypass our queen's barriers."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." Beleg countered

And so, they continued onwards. And as they did, they heard some rustling in the bushes ahead of them, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. Beleg and Mablung readied their weapons, just in case. Finally, two elderly men made themselves known. With them was a child, about ten years old, from what Mablung and Beleg could see. 

"Well, they don't seem dangerous." Mablung spoke, with amusement in his voice

"Might we know your names?" Beleg asked, cautiously

"My name is Gethron. My companion here is called Grithnir. We are seeking the King of Doriath, on our Lady's orders."

The child was silent during the whole exchange. And yet, Beleg could see the inner strength within. The child's eyes were the eyes of someone who was forced to grow up beyond their time.

"Then you're in the right place. I am Beleg, and my friend is Mablung. We're both march-wardens of Doriath. We'll take you to see the King."

-x-

Thingol peered at the new arrivals, and he smiled.

"Come here, child." he beckoned

And Turin obeyed, taking a few tentative steps forward. Then, Thingol scooped him up, and placed him upon his knees. 

"From this day forward, you'll be my son in all but blood." Thingol announced "And my home is yours."

And, for the first and only time in his life, Turin let it all out. He cried and cried.

"Beleg, you'll help Turin out." Thingol decided "You'll keep him safe and teach him everything he needs to know."

"It'd be a honor, my King." Beleg said


End file.
